Blue and White Christmas
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: Two cute stories with blueshipping during Christmas, a little fluffy and OOC but its the holidays. Happy Holidays everyone! Follow, Fave and Review
1. Mistletoe

_**Authoress Note: Christmas drabbles. Review, fave and follow please. (I'm in love with all of your reviews)**_

"Where are you going Kisa?" Anzu asked kicking her heeled brown boots over the side of their couch.

Looking at her roommate Kisara ran a hand through her hair "Going to the mall."

"Why?" Anzu raised an eyebrow looking over Kisa's outfit and laughing, "and why are you wearing that fashion faux pas?"

Looking over the off the sleeve shoulders red sun dress with white fluff on all the edges Kisa blushed "I'm one of the Christmas helpers."

"So you're Mrs. Claus." Anzu laughed as the bluenette put on her red hat.

Spinning around in it Kisa blushed "I suppose I am."

"You know… I never thought Mrs. Claus would be a size one in dress size." Anzu winked as Kaiba walked in through the door.

"I like to keep in shape and I have a high metabolism is that a crime?" Kisa grumbled sticking out her tongue as she leaned forward with her hands on her hips.

"I thought she was an elf." Kaiba smirked walking in.

"A what now?!" Anzu yelled jolting up.

Giggling Kisa held up a green dress with red and green stocking and brown shoes "You're an elf, I signed you up, now go change!"

Grumbling swears under her breath the brunette walked into her bedroom while Kisa looked at Seto her cheeks settling to a light pink "So you're just going to drop us off?"

Nodding he looked over her outfit "Mrs. Claus huh?"

"I have to do a mandatory kiss with Santa." she sighed.

Seto rolled his eyes "How wonderful."

"Its not like we're together." she tilted her head, "I mean like me and Santa or well even me and you but.. You know we're just friends… me and you not Santa. I mean unless your friends with Santa-"

Right before he could cut off her rambling Anzu stomped in "Let's go grinch and Mrs. Claus!"

Rolling his eyes Seto walked out the door "Lets go."

"I call shotgun!" Anzu yelled.

"Hey! He's my best friend!" Kisa grumbled as Anzu grabbed her wrist and slammed the apartment door shut.

Seto walked behind the two bickering friends rolling his eyes "Both of you sit in the back, Mokuba's in the front seat."

At this both girls shrugged "Fine."

As Anzu got in the red sports car Kisa raised her eyebrow "Really?"

"Hey! I bought it during Dartz's stunt, I might as well use it once in a while." Seto shrugged helping her in as Mokuba laughed.

* * *

"Would you like a cookie darling?" Kisa smiled brightly holding a plate of sugar cookies towards the little raven haired boy.

Grabbing one in his icky fingers and shoving it full into his mouth the boy gave her a grin with a mouth full of cookie. It took everything the girl had to keep her breakfast down, this was the sixth kid to do that and they'd only started about two hours ago. Walking into the back she looked at Anzu who shot her a forced smile, giving her an apologetic look Kisa walked towards her.

"How's it going?" she whispered.

"I've been kicked, slapped, had one kid wipe boogers on me and I'm pretty sure the reindeer tried to chew off my hair!" she hissed.

Kisa kicked the ground sheepishly "Oops."

"So is Mrs. Claus having a lunch date with the grinch?" Anzu winked.

"No." Kisara turned pink. "Not allowed to, if I have lunch it must be with either Santa or an elf. So hello elf, lunch is at two." Kisa grinned walking back to Santa as a little girl began crying, "what's wrong honey?" Kisa smiled sweetly.

"I…I… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!" the little girl wailed causing Kisa to jolt slightly at the sudden pitch change.

Picking up the girl Kisa giggled "How about we come back then? You can come with me and we can explore Santa's village first and then have some milk and cookies. You'll have an idea by then darling!"

Sniffling the girl nodded as her mother followed behind the two of them "Okay!"

Walking towards Anzu, Kisa gave her a thousand watt smile "Would you like to help me guide this little girl through the village?"

Bowing Anzu smiled happily "I'd be delighted."

* * *

"What happened?" Kisa moaned was she slowly woke up.

Fuzzy lines, shapes, colors and voices slowly began to clear up, looking up Kisa blushed brightly as Seto looked down at her "You passed out from hunger Kisa, did you not eat?"

Putting a hand to her forehead Kisa grumbled "I didn't get the chance, I suppose I worked too hard on an empty stomach."

Lifting her into his arms Seto rolled his eyes "We are having lunch right now."

"Its against policy." she mumbled looking anywhere but at his eyes.

"Really? That's what you care about?" Anzu grumbled before turning to the manager and tapping her foot, "well is it against policy?!"

Shaking his head rapidly the manager shooed them off "As long as they don't eat in this food court."

Seto rolled his eyes "The café down the street?"

"That's fine." the manager shrugged as Anzu and him walked out.

"Grab a cookie first." Anzu winked.

Kisa nodded as Seto held her tighter "You can let me down now…"

"Not a chance Kisara." he sighed grabbing a cookie and shoving it into her mouth.

Grabbing the cookie she began nibbling on it as Seto hid a small smile, she was adorable. "Did I black out in front of the kids?"

"No, you passed out in here." Seto sighed walking out the back door to the café.

As she nibbled on cookie he placed her down on her black heeled boots "Seto… why are you here?"

"Should I not be?" he asked.

"No! No! I just thought you'd be at the office all day!" she blushed.

"Anzu called me saying you weren't going for lunch and asked if I could come take you." he shrugged.

Giggling Kisa looked up at him "Thank you for coming Seto."

He ran a hand across her back "For you Kisa, its nothing."

Turning pink she squealed and hugged him tightly, relaxing into it Seto bit his lip and pulled her closer towards him. "Seto… lets go eat first."

Nodding he pulled her into the café "You do need food Kisa."

* * *

"Santa and Mrs. Claus have to leave now." the manager smiled.

"Goodbye boys and girls, be nice or I'll hear about it if you don't." Santa laughed.

Kisa smiled and posed "Well goodbye, thank you for such a good day!"

Leaning forward Santa quickly kissed Kisa's lips causing Seto to growl slightly from his place against the wall. Anzu smiled as she saw his glare, tense posture and curled up fists, he was way angry and it was highly amusing to her.

"Calm down there Kaiba. She's still yours." Anzu laughed leaning against the wall beside him, it was obvious to her that both parties had major feelings for each other.

"Three seconds." he hissed, "he touched her lips for three seconds."

Anzu grinned having fun with his jealousy "His arm is also around her waist, look how close he's trying to hold her."

"I swear." Seto growled as they disappeared into the back.

Slipping into the back the two of them searched around for Kisa. Walking up behind Seto Kisara covered his eyes and giggled "How did I look?"

Pulling her around and into his chest Kisa blushed as he hugged her tightly "Beautiful. Now lets go to my place?"

"Yes please." she grinned.

Anzu placed an elbow on Kisa's shoulder "And drop me off at Yugi's."

Seto rolled his eyes "Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Seto!" Kisa giggled as he lifted her into his arms and out of the car.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she looked up at him and kicked around her legs as he opened the door "Feel like watching a movie?"

"Oh! Yes!" she squealed as they walked through the hallway towards the living room.

"Hey you two!" Mokuba exclaimed causing the two to look up at the second floor "mistletoe."

Looking up Kisa blushed red as Seto looked down at her happily "Its one kiss."

Kisa turned brighter "I suppose…"

"Kisa." Seto laughed putting her down and cupping her chin.

Kisa looked down sheepishly "I know, its just I've never actually been kissed under mistletoe…"

Seto smirked before kissing her slowly before pulling away "Now you have."

 _ **Review, Fave and follow please.**_


	2. Merry Christmas

_**(Totally different story)**_

"Seto?" Kisa murmured patting the side of the bed where he usually would be.

Jolting up she looked around, this was weird… he wouldn't ever wake up and leave without leaving her with a hazy memory of a small chuckle, a kiss and a goodbye. Looking at the clock her eyes widened a little more, he hadn't worked on Christmas day ever. It was a promise he had made to Mokuba years ago and then again to Kisara when they began going out.

 _Where is he?_ she thought getting out of bed and grabbing Seto's white dress shirt.

Placing it over her fuzzy green pyjama bottoms and yellow tank top as she walked out the door Kisa ran a hand through her long blue hair. Opening the door to her son, Hiroki's room Kisa smiled softly at the little seven year old whose arm was dangling off the bed, his mouth wide open with drool seeping into the pillow beneath him. His blonde hair was tousled around and he lay there his stomach on the pillow. The old Spiderman pj's seems to be stretched out over his body as though he was trying to pull away from them. Kisa rolled her eyes, he was a handful but an adorable handful, he looked almost exactly like Seto but had the personality of Mokuba. That was probably brought on by the amount of time Mokuba had used to spend there when his ex-girlfriend had kicked him out.

Closing the door quietly she walked down the hallway and opened Akia's room, peering in she giggled at the little five year old. She lay there sucking her thumb happily with the blankets thrown onto the ground with only a corner desperately wrapped around her leg. Her chin length chestnut brown hair covered her face and her Brave pj's were climbing up her tiny body. Seto hated every other Disney movie so the little girl was left with watching only Brave or Pixar movies, not that the little tomboy cared.

Biting her lip Kisa closed the door again and walked downstairs. As she made her way down her eyes wandered around the bottom floor, Seto wasn't in sight still.

"Seto?" she called out slightly.

Still no response.

 _He wouldn't leave without telling me…_

Quietly walking into the living room to check on the presents Kisa gasped and stopped in her tracks. There on the couch lay her husband in just a black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats, a bow plastered on his forehead and a small smile across his face. He was fast asleep, probably exhausted from the midnight wrapping spree and long work hours. Walking forward Kisa sat in front of him and giggled, running her hand through his hair she woke him up.

"Seems I just got the best present." she winked after he kissed her.

Sitting up Seto gave her a weird look "What are you talking about?"

Pulling the bow off his forehead she laughed "You, you idiot."

Seto smiled softly and kissed her again "I feel like it's the other way around."

Laughing she stood up and walked towards the kitchen with the plate in her hand, putting the spare cookies in the jar she looked at Seto who wrapped his arms around her waist. "Merry Christmas."

Smiling up at him she wrapped her arms around his neck "Merry Christmas Grinch."

Rolling his eyes he pointed up at the mistletoe "You owe me something."

Grinning she pushed off him and ran "You'll have to catch me for it!"

"What are you five?" he laughed as she ran around the kitchen.

Sticking out her tongue as he chased her around the island Kisa squeaked quietly "Spirit of Christmas!"

Jumping over the island he grabbed her quickly and pulled her towards him as he sat on the granite "You are so short…"

"I'm five six!" she pouted as he got down.

Chuckling in her ear as he lifted her onto the island Seto smirked "Better."

"We still have make breakfast Seto!" Kisa blushed.

"Don't bother, I had the cook do it yesterday." Seto smirked.

"Cold pancakes sounds disgusting Seto." Kisa muttered between kisses.

"I'll heat them later." he shrugged.

Rolling her eyes she let him dominate her for a few blissful minutes until the doorbell rang. Pulling away Seto groaned before they both heard the stomping and screaming of the two kids. Kisa was the first to laugh soon followed by Seto, helping her off the island he rested his arm around her waist and walked to the door where Hiroki was swinging the door open to reveal Mokuba and Rebecca. Walking in Mokuba picked up Hiroki and spun him before picking up Akia to do the same, Rebecca on the other hand kissed both kids cheeks while they put their hands against her pregnant stomach.

"Didn't even bother to change did you?" Mokuba laughed looking at his brother and sister in law.

Kisa twirled her hair around her finger before walking forward and hugging the six month pregnant woman "Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Rebecca grinned.

"Awe!" Kisa smiled as Seto hugged his brother.

"I hate this." Seto grumbled looking at his now six foot tall brother.

"What that I grew?" Mokuba smirked.

"Exactly, you're almost as tall as me… thank god you didn't make it that far." Seto smirked back.

Running a hand through his short black hair Mokuba looked over his brother's clothes "Go change you slob, the rest of the gang is coming soon."

Kisa blushed "Well then, I suppose we should go change…"

"Hiroki! Akia! Don't you even dare open a present yet!" Seto said.

"But its Christmas!" Hiroki pouted.

"Wait till the rest of them get here." Kisa smiled, "until then go change please."

Grumbling both kids ran upstairs soon followed by their parents, Seto a little after Kisa due to having to give Mokuba instructions on heating the breakfast. Walking into their bedroom, Seto opened the door and looked at his wife who wore white jean and a red shirt with a cute black belt around her slim waist. Chuckling he tazered her and ran into the closet only to emerge wearing his black pants and a white button up shirt. Kisa had managed to change her shirt and now stood there in a pink flowing cardigan and a tucked in white sheer shirt over her white tank top.

Kissing her Seto winked while pulling at the black belt on her waist "Did you ever think that this would happen?"

"What? Meeting Tea, Yugi and the rest of them, becoming their friends, watching you yell at Yugi over and over again about wanting to be king, gaining a slight crush on you after you saved us from dying on Dartz's island-"

"You had a crush on me then?" he asked as they walked out of their bedroom and heard the kids downstairs yelling.

"It was short lived." she shrugged, "I never really fell for you until after Atem left and you hired me to make your company virtually hack proof."

"And thanks to that one move I have you for a wife." he smiled as they walked down the stairs.

"Never would've guessed I would marry such a douche." she joked kissing his cheek as Akia came bouncing down the hallway before launching herself into Seto's arms.

Placing the girl on his shoulder Seto looked up at her and laughed as she pulled his hair "Akia!"

Kisa smiled at the two before wrapping her arms around Hiroki and kissing his cheek while he made grossed out faces. "Ew MOM!"

Before she could speak Mokuba let out a yelp "Seto! How in the world do you do this?"

"Its bacon kid you let it sizzle you don't let it char!" Seto sighed throwing the ash covered strips into the garbage.

"Kay well I don't cook." Mokuba shrugged.

"So you have your pregnant wife do it?!" Kisa gasped.

"Come here. I might as well show you how." Seto rolled his eyes before placing Akia down.

"Kisa…" Rebecca asked looking at the bluenette who sat in the bar chair twirling her long hair.

"Yeah?" Kisa said.

"How did you pick Akia's name?" she asked.

At this both Seto and Kisara went red "Umm… well…" she stuttered.

"Mmm?" Rebecca pressed.

"It's Japanese, since both Seto's biological mother and mine are from Japan… it well… it means love song…" Kisa blushed.

"Oh gosh…" Rebecca giggled.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, looking up Kisa followed behind Hiroki who ran for the door "Hi Mr. Motou!"

"Yugi, Tea." Kisa grinned walking up and hugging them as Akia came running down the hallway.

"Whoa!" Yugi laughed as the little girl jumped him, "Hello Hiroki, Akia, Kisa. Merry Christmas."

"Awe! Hi there Marty!" Kisa giggled as the little brown and blonde spiky haired six year old boy hugged her tightly.

"Merry Christmas Yugi, Anzu, Marty." Seto nodded as he walked into the foyer.

Shaking the CEO's hand Yugi grinned "Seto. The rest of the group will be here in just a minute they're just at the stop light."

Kisa raised a perfect eyebrow as Seto looked at her "What did you do? Speed to leave them behind?"

"No, Tristan just drives like an elderly citizen!"

"Joey!" Kisa laughed hugging the blonde haired male.

Seto eyed the man slightly before drifting his attention to the rest of the group, but before he could say anything Hiroki grabbed onto him "Dad!"

Lifting the boy up Seto smiled "What is it?"

"Can we open presents yet?" he grinned.

"Just a little longer." Seto said as the rest of the kids filed in.

First in was Joey's and Mai's eleven year old son, Vergil, a scrawny child with bright yellow hair and the attitude of Joey with the looks to match. After him was Tristan and Serenity's daughter Melody, a seven year old girl with too much energy and too much to say. Her flaming orange hair seemed to be a result of that, she was short for her age and had a round face with rosie cheeks. She was nothing like either of her parents or even her uncle or aunt, she was something else. Her twelve year old brother Terry on the other hand was the polar opposite with his laid back attitude and quiet persona. Even their looks were different, he had a longer and narrower face than her and stood taller than most kids his age. Unlike the scrawniness that was Vergil, Terry was lean and had the body of a young runner.

"Think fast!"

And there came the last arrivals. Bakura and Marik, along with their four year old adoptive twins Anta and Ani. Anta was the more Bakura like of the two, with her more mysterious and cunning ways as well as the perfectly executed kitty hairstyle. Ani however was more resourceful and humorous as well as kind hearted, unlike her sister Ani also enjoyed wearing more dresses and skirts much to Bakura's dislike. Both girls however were extremely imaginative and tiny, as well as troublemakers, which Seto and Bakura both suspected came from their aunt Kisara.

Tossing the bag of presents at Kisa as all the kids ran upstairs Bakura grinned "Hey little sister!"

"Ugh Bakura!" Kisa rolled her eyes and walked into the living room to drop of the bag.

"Hey sister!" Marik grinned hugging her once she came back.

"Marik!" Kisa giggled hugging him tightly.

"Oh so he gets the hug?" Bakura grumbled.

"He isn't the one who used to sit on me!" Kisa growled as Seto laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Spinning her one eighty Seto chuckled in her ear "Don't start now, he just walked through the door."

"Shouldn't we open presents soon?" Tristan asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"If Mokuba makes the drinks soon." Seto smirked sitting on the dining room table and pulling Kisa into his lap.

"I have to make it?" Mokuba groaned.

"Yes." Seto laughed running his hand along Kisa's leg.

Tea smiled slightly at Kisa's slight blush "Cute!"

"What?" Joey asked.

"Kisa and Seto!" Serenity giggled.

Bakura raised an eyebrow "You already have two kids!"

"Your point?" Seto smirked as Kisa stood up and began helping Mokuba.

"Go get the kids." Kisa said.

"I got it." Mai winked.

As they all grabbed drinks and headed to the living room Seto ran his hand around Kisa's waist "Smile Kisa."

Looking up at him she smiled brightly "Ready for gifts?"

"I doubt I need any." he winked kissing her slowly.

"Mommy!" Akia yelled running in.

"Dad!" Hiroki laughed running in after his sister.

As Kisa lifted Akia, Seto lifted Hiroki and grinned, looking at Seto Kisa nodded "I don't think I need any either."

 _ **Authoress Note: Happy Holidays everyone! No matter what you celebrate I hope you have one awesome winter break and new year! Major thanks to tumblr user pastthevaulteddoors for this idea! This is cute and fluffy I know, but I haven't really made a Christmas story before so sue me. Anyway review, favourite and follow!**_


End file.
